Scraps in the Dark - A Pokemon Fanfic
by link8304
Summary: A short story, and the first one I've ever made. I hope you enjoy this little narrative! (First Person Mimikyu Perspective)


**Scraps in the Dark**

Mimikyu, the disguise Pokemon. That's what I am. That is the name I have been given, by the humans. I was a shy type (in reality, a Ghost/Fairy Type.) that lived alone in a nice little dump called the Thrifty Megamart. It's not the cheery, refurnished version you might know. It's a depressing abandoned site south of Tapu Village. That's where I roam. That's where I was alone. Why was I alone? Because of my unbearable form. My form was so horribly shocking; it inflicted people with an illness. That's what the biologists said, anyways. I think that was just a sugarcoated way of calling me the ugliest creature they've ever seen. Ever since, I've had to wear a disguise. I chose Pikachu, like the others of my kind. I hand-made the design and I think I did a pretty good job. The only problem was, whenever anything attacked me, it was totally busted. Thankfully I was able to patch it up.

Enough introductions. On with the story. I was sitting in the husk of the store, near the back by the freezers. I liked the cold. It helped me think, and nobody got near me because of how cold it really is. When the store was first abandoned, the shelves were still stocked full, and surprisingly, most of it is still here. It's probably all past it's prime by now, considering it's been sitting there for a long time, but I still eat of the cans when I'm hungry. I'm not a scavenger like the other Pokemon that live in the store. So, anyways, I was by the freezer, and I noticed a quick shadow move past me in my reflection. Shocked, I whirled around, but all that was there was the old display of Mayonnaise Jars that had been there for 7 years, give or take a few days. I wandered into an aisle, trying to follow the shadow, but there was no more sign of it. Just as I was about to give in and give up, I heard an odd noise. It sounded like a butcher was rapidly chopping up a fish made of plastic and wood. Forced by my own curiosity, I scattered around the corner. I saw the old wagon display, still holding a Pikachu and Marill Plush, floating in mid-air. Wait…Mid-air!? I turned back, and saw that, sure enough, the two dolls were hovering off the wagon. I knew what was coming. They surrounded themselves with a glowing pink aura, and then blasted themselves at me. Nimbly, I dodged, but my disguise was cut a bit. Nothing a little patching couldn't fix, right? Well, what I saw when I turned the next corner really startled me. I had shambled through this old store tens of hundreds of times, and never saw this before. A perfectly pristine white door stood at the back of the store, where there had been an empty wall moments earlier. I rammed them open, and what I saw pushed me over the top. A lot of pictures were randomly tacked on to the wall, and all of them were of the Pokemon Pikachu, whom I had based my design of. I looked around for a moment, in pure awe. Then I realized why it looked so familiar. These were pictures my trainer had taken before I was horribly reincarnated into this unsightly body. I had indeed been a Pikachu before, fully explaining my choice for the disguise. It all became very clear. I blinked a few times, and got up, confused. I was in front of the freezer. The display of mayonnaise hadn't been touched. Had it really been a dream? I slipped over to where the door had been. Nothing but the dusty wall. The wagon had the plushes sitting on it like nothing happened. I felt my disguise to make sure it wasn't busted. Wait…why did my disguise feel so…normal? I looked down at my…hands!? I was a bright yellow color. I looked at my reflection. I was a Pikachu somehow? Had that dream been a gateway to a better life? I had a string necklace around my neck, with a small paper tag on it. "If this Pikachu is lost, please return to Sophocles in the Hau'oli Observatory. Thank you!" So that was that. I had a trainer again. I felt something run down my face. Real, staining tears. No longer would I have to hide, and no longer would I have my neck busted. I felt happy. Happy to be alive, and happy to have a trainer. I stumbled out the door, still getting used to the body. I heard shaking behind me. I turned around. A phantom of my former self stood in front of me. "Kyu…Kyu?" It was asking me if I'd come back for it. I promised that I would visit again some time. It seemed satisfied.


End file.
